Courtney and Spencer
by ArianaBeauty
Summary: Spencer Hastings Had a deep dark secret starting with she wasn't who she said she was. She gets sent to Radley and is shocked by her sight, she hadn't seen her sense the night Ali disappeared. pretending to be someone your not is hard when there staring right at you again. *Takes place in Radley and Toby isn't A or "Dead"*
1. Courtney and Spencer 101

Courtney sat staring at the door. She thought she might see Spencer. She hadn't seen Spencer sense the switch, the night Ali disappeared. For a couple years she had to pretend to know Alison Dilaurentis yet she knew nothing about her. She just read old Ali Diaries A had sent her. She learned more than expected. Even more then Spencer might know. Aria Hanna and Emily are pretty predictable. She wanted to tell Spencer a lot of things. She did like Spencer even if Spencer didn't like her.

She needed to get out of Radley though. She couldn't let the girls or Toby in. They would recognize there old Spencer in a heartbeat. Courtney still has her freak out moments though, so maybe its best she's there for a little while. "Spencer." A guy with the name tag " " said to her smoothly well walking into the room. Courtney smiled a warm welcoming smile. "That would be me".

"I'm Eddie and I'll be your doctor". Courtney looked at him weird. "Have we met before?" Courtney asks because she recognized him. After saying that she thought that was a stupid question. He was one if her doctors. He placed the three pills in front of her. "Isn't your sister Courtney?" He asks giving her water. She nodded her head yes. Eddie watched Courtney take her pills. She handed back the water cup and pill cup. "You know, if we want to see Courtney, she's out in the main room". Eddie said before shutting the door slowly. She stopped him before it was completely shut. "Wait!" Courtney yelled and he opened the door back up. "Take me to her". He did as she demanded. When she saw Spencer she was amazed by her sight. Spencer now had blond hair and her natural curly hair that always looked like it was curled. Other than the blond hair, she looked just like Courtney. "Courtney". Eddie said to Spencer and she looked up. Anger washed over her face when she saw Courtney. Eddie left. "What are you doing here?" Spencer snapped kind of sucking her cheeks in and sticking her lips out. "I lost it in the woods cause of..." Courtney stopped. Courtney remembered Spencer never liked Toby. "Who?" spencer asks curiously. "Me and My boyfriend got in a fight". Courtney said trying to leave it at that. "I said who." Spencer said unhappy. "No one". Courtney snapped. Spencer started to hold her breath. "You still do this." Spencer kept holding her breath. After a couple seconds Courtney thought she might pass out. "Fine. Toby". Courtney says waiting for her to freak out but she actually smiles. "Every Freak needs a freak Girlfriend." Spencer smirks evilly.

"He's not a freak and he is really sweet." Courtney fought. Spencer laughs. "You don't know him like I do!" Courtney yells and everyone looks at her. Courtney looks at everyone and gets closer to her. "I'd love to see him again and same with the other 3 Freaks". Spencer whispers to her sister. "What happened to you?" Courtney asks. Last she remembered they were all friends. "I never liked them. I just needed answers". Spencer says and turns forward. "What answers?" Courtney asks confused. Spencer just smiled and ignored her. "Bet you're wondering about my hair". Spencer's voice changed. "They actually let me dye it. Lucky me." Spencer laughed again. Courtney stood there confused when Eddie came. "Spencer, you have a visitor". Courtney turned his way. "Do I need to go back to my room?" Courtney asks. She remembered being new and having to meet in her room only. "No." He said smiling. "You should take whoever it is over here ". Spencer offered. Spencer smiled innocently. Courtney ignored her sister. "Who is it?" She asks. "Melissa". He answered. "Let her in. I want to see her too". Spencer but in. Courtney shook her head yes. Eddie led Melissa in and was shocked at the sight of them two. "Courtney?" Melissa asks. Courtney smiled at Melissa. "Well, I'm not Spencer". Spencer smiles and looks back down. Eddie stood there awkwardly then told Melissa something and left. "I guess it's time to catch up". Melissa said staring at blond Spencer.

**I know it's a different take on things but should I continue? No hate please! Toby was not A or "Dead" in this **


	2. She's a great actress,BTW

Spencer and Melissa caught up for along time and Melissa barely noticed Courtney, it seemed like old time. Spencer was always the center of attention when she was around and she also is as Courtney. Courtney got so used to being the spotlight between Spencer and Courtney she grew mad. Funny thing is, if Melissa was in that spot she wouldn't care. She used to be jealous of Spencer but know the feeling was different. Seeing her talk to Melissa made her sick and… okay maybe she was jealous. "Well I have to go. Nice seeing you Courtney. and Spencer." She says looking at her. "I'll get you out of here". Melissa leaves and thanks whoever was holding the door open for her. Courtney turns around after she is out of her sight. "If anyone else comes, don't you dare talk to them." Courtney Snaps and eyes glistening with anger. Spencer looks at her with her dark brown eyes that were almost black confused. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous. If you talk to anyone who comes to see me like the girls or something, I will ruin you." Courtney says about to explode. Spencer laughs. "I'm know Spencer Hastings and everyone lessons to me!" Courtney says in a loud whisper. Spencer laughed again." who you gonna tell? No one knows about me." Courtney Threw herself back like Spencer had just hit her. "Tell the truth and this well all be over". Spencer says standing up, throwing her hair to her side, and walking toward whatever room she was in. "Your Courtney?" A curly haired girl asked Courtney. "I'm Spencer." She says slowly then smiles. "I thought the blond was Spencer?" The Cherry red head asks. "Nope. That's Courtney". Courtney laughs, as the girl. "I'm Toby by the way". Toby laughs. Toby had Grass Green eyes and a large overbite. She also had side bangs. "Toby? Isn't that a boy's name? "Courtney asks then covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Haha, it's cool". Toby laughs. "You're not the first. When I first heard Spencer I expected a boy until it was explained to me". Courtney laughed. Everyone thought she was a boy when they first said it. Even the doctor's office would call Spencer a boy. "You seem cool. I don't know why Courtney talks about you the ways she does." Toby says warmly and giggles. "What does she say?" Courtney asks. Toby gives her a guilty smile. "She talks about how you're the crazy one. How you framed her and all this shit." There was an awkward pause. "How do you know Courtney?" Courtney asks her. Toby laughs again then smiles and shrugs will rolling her eyes. "She was the only person who knew the true reason I came here. I'm not here cause of who I am or what I did. I did nothing and I'm not crazy." Toby laughs again. "I should go." Toby says and pushes against Courtney. Courtney watches Toby leave. Courtney goes back to her room with Eddie and lies down on the bed. Eddie was silent the whole time he was in there until Courtney began to talk. "Do you know that Toby girl?" Courtney asks. Eddie lefts an eyebrow. "I only remember one Toby and it was a boy. Also, wasn't a patient". He said making her sound crazy. "The red head I was talking to?" Courtney asks. He shrugs. "I don't know, I'm not her doctor although I'm pretty sure her names not Toby. I think I would've heard it before". Courtney nods her head. They heard a knock on her door and some women opened it. "Sorry to interrupt but, Spencer you have a visitor." Courtney told her to bring them in there. She looked up and her eyes opened wide. "What are doing here?"

**A/N Sorry it was short and I noticed when writing this I seem to make one character have the same name as another, Whoops. Anyway please review and no hate. Also, Sorry for any miss used words not caught or grammar mistake or actually any mistakes! **

**#RIPCoryMonteith **


	3. Meghan

**So sorry if this confusing or anything, I hope it's not. No hate please but you can tell me what I should work on. You're all wonderful! Enjoy (: oh and also sorry for grammar, miss spelled words, things that needed to be fixed that I didn't catch, EXT.**

"Just came to visit a friend". She shrugs. She smiles at Eddie and he walks past her and goes toward the main room.

"Mona, Why are you here?" Courtney asks again wanting answers.

"Like I said to visit…and to tell you what I found out". Courtney lifts an eyebrow.

"Why would I care?" Courtney asks then Mona laughs.

"It has to do with Spencer." Courtney looks at her uncomfortably.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Courtney said trying to cover her tracks.

"I was A. I know you're Courtney". Mona says and bites her lip awkwardly and looks down.

"Trust me; I'm on your side Courtney." Mona assures. Courtney looks the other way while biting her lip.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about". Mona laughs again.

"Fine, Have it your way." Mona drops a big yellow envelope in front of her.

"What is this?" Courtney asks taking the paper out.

"Mental records of the famous Courtney Hastings." Mona says leaning against the door.

"The last page is pictures. There is a little different between the photos and it not the age difference". Courtney looked up then back at her.

"You can't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows." Mona smiles evilly.

"The whole A Team too." Mona adds. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Who's the whole A Team?" Mona's smile fades.

"I don't know all but i know a couple but im not gonna open my mouth and get killed like garret". Courtney raised her left eye brow again confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mona laughs awkwardly. "Garret wasn't on the team that I knew of but he knew someone on it and was gonna warn you and Aria when you got back. As you can tell, it never happened".

"Do you know who he was gonna say?"

"No." Mona says looking down. "Not if you want to find out, I have an offer".

Courtney looked at her Confused.

"You could join A". Mona smiles.

"Never." Courtney snaps not thinking twice about it.

"You know Courtney, if you join A, A's done for you. You never have to worry about A again because we won't hurt you anymore". Mona smiles and outs her hand on her shoulder. "You'll get fake texts so they don't know a thing".

Courtney sets silently for a minute then answers. "If I say I'll think about it, well you leave?"

Mona's smile grew big. "Of course". She says opening the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." Mona started. "Better have your decision made".

Courtney nods her head yes. Once she was out of the room Courtney fell face first into her pillow and screamed into it. _Why does my life have to be so hard? _Courtney thought. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. _Courtney turned around and laid on her back. She stared at the ceiling for a good 30 minutes before a random nurse walked in.

"You awake Spencer?" She asks. Courtney simply nods her head yes. She wasn't wearing her name tag or anything so Courtney referred to her as Meghan because to her, she kind of looked like one with her straight blond hair with Black on the bottom, her blue eyes, and her tiny nose ring.

"I was just coming to check on you. I'm one of the new nurses." Meghan smiles nervously.

"I'm Spencer and I just kind of lost it and ended up here." Courtney laughed then looked down.

"You don't seem like the one that should be here". Meghan looked her up and down.

"I don't look crazy to you?" Courtney asks laughing.

"I mean you have to ideal look of crazy but there something that tells me you're not. I can't explain it". Meghan says inspecting her again.

"Umm, thanks…I think?" Courtney questions.

"I meant as a complement it just came out wrong". Meghan laughed and Courtney did with her.

"I should go meant more patients. See you around here?" Meghan questions and Courtney nods her head yes.

"Bye." Meghan barely said and waved as she walked out. Courtney stood up and walked over to a desk that a bunch of carvings from previous patients.

"Oh my god". Courtney whispers as she sees what was carved into the desk,

**I knew you wouldn't except so here it is: You join A and I won't tell the truth to everyone, Courtney**

**~Mona**

"How does she do that?" Courtney asks herself out loud.

"Do what?" Eddie asked as he walked in. she turned around to look at him then turned back to move the lamp.

"Nothing." Courtney smiles. "Just talking out loud."

"Oh, well here's your medicine". Eddie handed her the cup and Courtney pretended to swallow them.

"Okay, well good night Spencer." Eddie says taking the cup from her then leaving. Once he was out of sight she spit the two pills into her hand and threw them under mattress. Courtney tried to force eyes shut and sleep. She moved around a little bit and could feel something under her pillow once she placed her hands underneath.

Courtney's eyes open wide. "No." In front of her was a game plan for what was gonna go down tomorrow.

_How the hell does this stuff even get in here? _ Courtney looked around the room hoping for no surprises. Courtney looked down the hall to see nothing but complete darkness. All Courtney did was blink and suddenly she saw a red coat and blond curly hair walking away from her room like she had just left it. Courtney opened the door a little bit and looked to the side. She carefully walked toward forward to where the files were kept. Courtney looked threw to find her folder and see what they have on her.

"You really shouldn't sneak out of your room at night". A voice behind Courtney said causing her to jump.

"Courtney?" Courtney asked.

"You don't wanna get caught. Be smart about it, you don't wanna be chained to your bed." Spencer said and smirked.

"They don't even do that".

"Let's say they do. Honey, if you get caught you're screwed over. They'll watch your every move". Spencer then turns and walks away. Courtney grabs out the folder under Hastings, Spencer and walks back to her room. Just before she gets there she's cut off. The girl takes the folder.

"You're supposed to have this Spencer". Meghan says with a smile.

Courtney just hands over the folder without a fight.

"Why did you want this?" she asked.

"Why are you still here?"

"Answer mine first."

"There is someone who wanted to see it."

"Who?"

"Answer why you're here first." Meghan rolled her eyes.

"I was visiting a patient." Meghan simply left it too.

"You know what; your file should have no importance to you". Meghan said sympathetically.

"I wanna know why I'm actually here."

"Did you say you had break down?" Meghan looks her u and down again like she looks familiar.

"Doesn't mean that's not what my file says." Courtney says looking down.

"Okay, look at. Quick though." Meghan smiled. "You look familiar."

"I know." Courtney said.

"Do we know each other?" Meghan asks. Courtney shakes her head no.

"My sister is Courtney." Meghan nodded her head yes.

"I knew Courtney."

"You did?" Courtney asked. She doesn't even remember her.

"Yeah I think. I'm positive it wasn't you. I met her actually the night that girl died".

"Alison?"

"Yeah, her". Meghan laughed. "Hide that when you're done."

Courtney waved her good-bye as she left. Courtney sat on her bed and opened the file and searched for anything that could help get her out of all of this. The main points in the whole file were her sister was Courtney. "That doesn't make sense." Courtney said looking over the fact of her getting worst and how she should stay in longer. "Spencer". She simply said under her breath knowing she had something to do with this.


	4. Something's are better left unknown

**So I didn't explain why she wanted her records and I realized how much I missed up. I hope this chapter makes that make sense, so sorry. No hate please and sorry for Grammar, misspelled words/miss used word, EXT.**

Courtney looked threw the papers for a minute before grabbing her sisters. 'Courtney's' talked about how she was getting better and thinking about releasing her. Courtney thought carefully about what to do then ended up switching hers and Spencer's paperwork. She didn't have a pencil to change the name on the sheets so she hid it under her mattress with everything else until Mona came tomorrow, hoping she would have something to change it with.

**NEXT DAY**

Courtney woke up around 10:30 rubbing her eyes. "Morning Spencer." A voice in the corner said and she turned to face that way. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I was a pretty big part of your life." Said the blond.

"I-I Don't remember you". Courtney said blinking and shaking her head confused.

"Well, you should." The blond shrugs. "I was your best friend I thought".

_Alison_. Courtney thought. "I was just playing." She said well stuttering.

"Sure you were. I better go before Mona gets here". Alison says standing up. "Oh and Spencer." Alison says before leaving. 'I was never even here". Courtney nods her head and about 15 minutes later Mona comes walking in.

"Do you have a pen?" Courtney says immediately.

"Well, hello to you to." Mona says sarcastically then searches her bag for a pen.

"I have pencil, will that do?" Mona asks well looking at it like she had no clue how it got in there.

"Perfect." Courtney says snatching it from her changing hers and Spencer's names.

"Did you make up your mind?" Mona asks impatiently.

"I did." Courtney says looking down. She didn't want to hurt the girls, they seemed like nice people but she didn't want them to know who she was. "Yes." Courtney said trying to smile. Courtney started to changed the names and switch them out.

"I'll bring you everything you need later. I don't think anyone but Melissa and your parents know where you are. She never told the girl'. Mona said looking threw her purse. "But you can tell them". Mona smirks handing her an old burner phone. Courtney bit her lip before taking it out of her hand.

"Make sure they never find it." Mona demands then takes the files out of Courtney's hands. "I'll take care of these for you."

Courtney didn't know whether to believe her or not but she had to for now. Mona smirked evilly before placing them into her messy and huge bag.

"Tell them you're here when you're ready." Mona says opening the door and leaves. Courtney played with the phone for a minute before figuring out what to send. She needed to send something to get them there, she just didn't know what.

Courtney looked throw the phone and there were picture of her and the girls along with photos of radley. She clicked on the photo of Radley and sent it to them signing off with A. They wouldn't probably understand but they'd go to Mona and well, we now how this is most likely gonna go.

"Spencer." A girl said walking in and Courtney threw the phone under her pillow.

"Hi." The girl walks in. this time the girl had a name tag that named " ".

"What's your real name?" Courtney asked staring at her name tag. She looked down at it then looked back up.

"Mackenzie." She says smiling. Courtney was close on the M part but that's about it. Mackenzie rubs her pointer figure on her freshly painted blue nails. "Did the files get put back?" She asks fatly.

Courtney nodded her head. "They should've been". Mackenzie lefts an eyebrow in confusion. Courtney giggles under her breath. "My friend needed them and she said she'd put them back." Courtney explained.

"Mona Vanderwall?" Mackenzie asked sounded ashamed she knew who she was.

"Yeah, You now her?" Courtney asks and Mackenzie hesitates.

"I should get doing. I'll check to make sure she put them back". Mackenzie says and turns and begins to open the door.

"You didn't answer me." Courtney said.

"Something's are better left unknown". Mackenzie says walking out and shutting the door. Courtney sets there thinking that maybe when Mona comes back she could ask her but she wouldn't get the full truth.

"You have a visitor." An older woman said annoyed. Courtney got up and followed her to the main room where she saw Toby. Problem was, just to her left, the couch facing away from the way he was, was Spencer.

**PS Meghan's real names Mackenzie (:**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER, Sorry ):

**Okay so I made this cause every time I add a period to what their names are it seems to not want to show it, at least on my side. So her names Mackenzie Hathaway and it's supposed to say M Hathaway. That's all! Anyway sorry took so long to update, next chapter well be up soon**

**Kisses,**

**Ari**


	6. The Truth

Courtney looked from the two of them not knowing how to react. She had to do her best to make sure either Spencer never turned around or she blocked her out of sight the whole time.

"Hey". She said as she slowly sat down on the chair across from him

He's lips spread to a sweet smile. "Hey, Spence."

Courtney sat there for a moment staring in Toby's eyes. For just a minute she forgot she was in a mental hospital again. She forgot about Spencer behind her. She forgot all her problems. After that minute guilt began to build up. She suddenly had the urge to tell him the truth. To tell him what she knew she couldn't but what she knew would ruin everything. It would result in everyone's world crashing down.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked looking a Courtney confused. Courtney shacks her head back to focus and smiled.

"Yeah." She pauses with a fake smile. "I'm alright".

"Spencer, I can tell your lying". Toby said reaching out and grabbed her hand. Courtney looked down then back up.

"I'm as I good as I can be in a mental hospital". Courtney laughs.

"I can't stay as long as I'd want. I just came to make sure you were okay". Toby said letting go of her hand. Courtney's smile fades as he stands up.

"Do you have to leave know?" Courtney asks in a whisper. He nodded his yes.

Courtney glanced back to realize Spencer hadn't moved an inch and that freaked her out a little.

"Come tomorrow? Please". Courtney said with puppy dog eyes. Toby laughed a little.

"I'll try" He said. "I love you". He said before walking out.

"I love you too". She said under her breath. Courtney threw herself around to face the back of spencer's head. She walked over the slowly and once she was in front of her she jumped back a little bit.

"Umm… Hi". Courtney said awkwardly to the blond.

She said in a cheery tone.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Sp- I mean Courtney". Courtney said still confused.

"Bet you did". She laughed.

"So don't you have a job to do, Hathaway"? Courtney said then rolled her eyes.

"Call me Mackenzie and yea I should be but there's such thing you get in a job called a break". She said speaking to her like she was a two year old. Courtney glared at her. Mackenzie laughed. "I'm just missing with you, Spence". She said standing up and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Loosen up a bit". She laughs before walking toward the exiting door.

Courtney watch's her leave. As she watches her leave she notices something different about her, and not just her hair being all blond. Courtney mouth dropped open when she realized that wasn't even Mackenzie. Honestly, she felt like an idiot. She had seen this girl in several pictures, talked about contently, and has even seen her in person… She thinks.

"Alison". She says under her breath. Thinking about it Mackenzie and Alison looked an awful lot alike so it wouldn't have been a surprise to confuse them. If it wasn't for the nose ring and different hair, they could pull off being twins.

"Gotta visitor I hear". Courtney rolled her eyes at the sound of that voice. She makes a fake smile and turns and faces her.

"Yeah I did Courtney". Courtney said fighting the urge to just completely attack her then and there.

Spencer walks closer and whispers in her ear, "You love saying your name, don't you?" Courtney could hear Spencer's faint evil laugh as she continued to walk toward the board games. Courtney took a deep breath knowing she had to get out of there somehow. And she knew exactly how.

**XXXXXX (Going to jump time but I will come back to explain her way out)**

**24 hours later**

She sat at her house thinking about what to do. She felt extremely guilty, not just for joining A but cause she believed they deserved to know the truth. Lately, she has felt guilt eat her from the inside out and she didn't know what to do. She had to tell someone and it wouldn't have been Melissa or her parents.

"Hey, Spence." Toby said walking in the front door.

"Hey Toby." She calmly with a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked Sympathetically.

"Yeah". She nods her head.

"Spencer, something's wrong." Toby started. "You can trust me". After those words Courtney lose it. She tried hard to control it.

"I can't tell you." She finally made out threw her sobs.

"Spencer." Was all he said before he wrapped his hands around her and held her there for a minute.

"Do you want to go do something?" Toby offered. She looked him in the eye before nodding her head no.

"I can't, umm, Toby I, umm". She couldn't think of the right way to say it. She was going to lose it and she trusted him and the other way around and hopefully, he wouldn't think of her any differently.

"Yeah". Toby said biting him lip nervously.

"I have to tell you something." She said calmly. "I never planned on tell you this but for some reason." She pauses before taking a deep breath. "But for some reason I feel guilty".

"Spencer, what's wrong?" He asked in the most relaxed way he could.

"You should really stop calling me that". Courtney said because it felt like the more she was called Spencer, the more guilt she felt.

"Spencer?" He questions confused.

"Yeah." She said and Toby lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" Toby said still slightly confused.

"Because I'm not Spencer". She snaps. She breathes heavily before looking back to Toby. "My names Courtney".

**A/N I hope you like it, if not…Sorry. I know I haven't continued in a while. I plan on a couple more chapters tell I'm done. I'm trying to sum them up because I don't have much time to write anymore, that's why I'm beginning to jump time! Hope I didn't waste your time,**

**Kisses!**


End file.
